poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is Nightmare Night/Nightmare's sorrow
This is how This Is Nightmare Night and Nightmare's sorrow goes in The Nightmare Before Hearth's Warming Eve. Studios, Transformersprimefan Productions and many other companies present, in assosciation with Walt Disney Pictures: The Nightmare Before Hearth's Warming Eve Ryan F-Freeman: voice Twas a long time ago. Longer now that it seems. In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't? I'd say it's time you've begun. enter the door shaped like Nightmare Moon's head and go pass a scarecrow like pony hanging with a sign that says "Ponyville" and as we enter a grave yard, shadows pop up and begin their ghostly greeting Shadow 1: Colts and fillies of every age~ Dalek shadow: Wouldn't you like to see something strange?~ Cyberman shadow: Come, behold a ghastly sight~ This, our town on Nightmare Night~ Ghosts: This is Nightmare Night~ It is such a fright~ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Everyone turn out the light~ Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright~ It's our town, everypony scream~ Nightmare Night is on the scene~ Spike: I am the one hiding under your bed~ Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~ Lyra Heartstrings: I am the one hiding under your stairs~ fingers like snakes and spiders in my mane~ Group: This is Nightmare Night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Rarity: In this town, we call home~ Everypony hail to the Nightmare song~ Mayor Mare: In this town~ Don't we love it now~ Everypony's waiting for the next surprise~ Cheerilee, Shining Armor and Theodore Tugboat: Round that corner, colts hiding in the trash can~ Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...~ Crash Bandicoot: SCREAM!!!~ Snails: This is Nightmare Night~ Snips: Creepy slime~ Sweetie Belle: Black and white~ Evil Ryan: Aren't you scared?!~ Thomas, Diesel, Twilight Scream and Trixie: Well, that's just fine~ Say it once, say it twice~ Take the chance and roll the dice~ Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Rainbow Dash: Everypony scream, everypony scream!~ Matau T. Monkey: Nightmare Night is on the scene~ Pinkie Pie: I am the clown with the tear-away face~ Here in a flash and gone without a trace~ James: I am the "Who" when you call "Who's there?"~ I am the wind blowing through your hair~ Queen Chrysalis: I am the shadow on the moon at night~ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~ Group: This is Nightmare Night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Bill and Ben: Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Spooky creatures everywhere~ Life's no fun without a good scare~ Timothy (Thomas and Friends): That's our job~ Marion: You got that right~ Bill and Ben, Marion and Timothy: In this town on Nightmare Night~ Mayor Mare: In this town~ Don't we love it now~ Everypony's waiting for the next surprise~ Gordon: Nightmare Moon might catch you in your room and...~ Thomas, Diesel, Twilight Scream and Trixie: Scream like a banshee~ Make you jump out of your skin~ Group: This is Nightmare Night~ Everypony scream!~ Won't ya please make way for royalty~ Nightmare Moon is queen of the nightmares now~ Everypony hail to the Nightmare Queen now~ This is Nightmare Night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Bill and Ben: In this town, we call home~ Everypony hail to the Nightmare song~ Group: La, la, la-la, Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night~ repeat WEEE!!!~ cheers and cackles an evil laughter Pinkie Pie: IT'S OVER!! Evil Ryan: It sure is. Den: We did it! Matau T. Monkey: Done and done. You know, Bertram? I was born on a Tuesday. Percy: Wasn't it terrifying? Crash Bandicoot: What a night. Mayor Mare: Great Nightmare Night, everyone. Crash Bandicoot: She and I believe it's our most horrible yet.Nightmare Moon Is that right, Nightmare? Nightmare Moon: Indeed, Crash. Thank you, everyone. Rarity: You're such a scream, Nightmare. Matau T. Monkey: Bravo. Twilight Scream: You are a witch's fondest dream. Crash Bandicoot: sadly Trixie: You made walls fall. Emmet: And you made some angry birds. Diesel: Walls? You made the very mountains crack, Nightmare. grabs the male counterpart of Nightmare Moon, Darkhorse Knight, by the tail Matau T. Monkey: I'll save you! Crash Bandicoot: Matau. Nightmare Before Christmas plotline remember? Matau T. Monkey: It's ok. You and I can be with Darkhorse Knight. That's cool.down Knight is turned to face his creator, Ratchet Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Ratchet. hello Ratchet: That Deadly Night Shade you slipped me wore off, Darkhorse. Matau T. Monkey: Deadly Night Shade? Crash Bandicoot: What Sally used on Dr. Finkelstein. We could help Darkhorse later. nods and Darkhorse Knight is trying to brake free from Ratchet's grasp and did eventually when he cut off some of his tail Crash Bandicoot: Matau. Go with Darkhorse. I'll help Ratchet recover. nods and leaves. Meanwhile, with Nightmare Nightmare Moon: away Thank you, thank you, thank you. Very much. Jetstorm: We should follow her. and Slipstream follow Nightmare as the prizes are given out. They pass Bad Cop, Fake Crash and Uni-Kitty on the way Uni-Kitty: Nice job, Princess Nightmare. Nightmare Moon: Well, I guess so. Just like last year. Jetstorm: And the year before that. Slipstream: And the year before that. Jetstorm: That's what I said. [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan